Megaman and Prototman x
by Sarah-TheDemonTiger
Summary: After surviving a gruesome fight, Protoman devoted his existence towards is his only last little brother, X. But after they were put in stasis for 100 years, Protoman was found by a gang of thieves and got separated from his brother. A year has gone by after X was found and reloids into society, there have been rumors going around about a mysterious reploid. Who is this “Breakman?”


**A/N: So this is my first time making a Megaman fanfic so bear with me with the characters alright? Anyhow, leave a review and/or like the story if you like it! **

* * *

It was late at night as the rain poured down in Mega-City after the destruction from the final battle between Megaman and Wily had finally come to an end. Wily was finally defeated, at last, sadly all of the robot master's, Rock, Roll, and Rush was killed in the fight. And as such, this made everyone sad at the end that had come to the heroes. But what they all didn't realize was that one of the robots had come out of the fight alive. Only that no one knows this, not even Wily himself.

Protoman, or by his family known as Blues, walked in a limp through the cold rain as he walks through a forest. His helmet was damaged and his sunglass lend was cracked. His armor was damaged as well and was holding his right broken arm. He's alive and active, which would be a happy moment for him, but when he looked back at the final battle. He could see his friends, his siblings, his family destroyed, crushed, or crumble with their dying breath. The reason why he was the only one still alive was that when it came to the final battle, where it was only Megaman and Protoman stood there damaged as Wily was preparing to attack. Megaman, with his last strength of the copy chip, used the teleporter and sent Protoman off from the fight to live on and help the generations of humans to come when he was no longer needed. And he did, only he had come with a price.

Protoman finally arrived at Dr. Light's lab, he tries to reach towards the house and the more he did the slower he became. Eventually was crawling towards the door, he weakly knocks on the door before he passed out from the damage his done.

When Dr. Light opened the door, he was shocked to find Protoman on the floor on the doorstep passed out, he gasped and carefully brought him inside and closed the door behind him.

Once inside, Dr. Light carefully lifted him onto a table, took off his helmet, and placed him with wires to help stabilize him. From what he had heard, Light thought that everyone was deceased, but when he saw that Protoman was at the door he knew that he was the last survivor of the fight and he knew that this meant that everyone was dead.

Dr. Light had finished stabilizing him, now he needs wait for Protoman to wake up soon. So he went to a capsule next to him where it laid an unfinished robot. It was a skeleton of sorts but it's face was finished. Dr. Light hopes that the robot would be his greatest success, in hopes that he would be able to help the people in the future, but he feared that he will have no one to guide him in the future. Dr. Light then looks at Protoman for moment, then an idea had come to mind. He hope that Protoman would agree to it once he wakes up, and he hope so too.

Protoman slowly opened his eyes, he found himself laying on a work table with wires hatched onto himself.

'_Must be to stabilize me_.' He thought, he heard footsteps towards him. Protoman looks to the sound and sees the doctor, Dr. Light, walking towards him. This to him was a relief from the pain he felt as a tear rolled from his eye.

"D... D...Doc...?" He asked, he voice sounded a bit hurt but he ignored it.

The doctor smiled sadly at him. "Yes, Blue, it's me. I'm glad you're alive."

"N... No..." Protoman struggles to say as he cried in tears and sadness. "M... Me... Mega... h... he... g... go... gone... I... I... I'm... s... so... sorry."

Dr. Light walks over to him and he carefully hugged Protoman as he cried as tears were found in his eyes too.

"Sssshhh, Blue, it's okay. It's okay Blue," He says calmly and softly to Protoman, he had never seen Protoman this upset in a long time. And it broke his heart to see it.

"A... All... m... m... my... f... f... fault," Protoman says as he cried.

Dr. Light shook his head. "No Blue, this isn't your fault," He says as he shakily takes a breath. "Rock, Roll, and the others fought so hard to stop Wily's plans. It's if as though the one thing they wanted to give back... was their older brother to live on with the world."

Protoman sniffs, after a few minutes Protoman had calm down and Dr. Light pulls away and looks at Protoman. "Rest for now, Blues, you need to sleep." Dr. Light tells him. Protoman was hesitated at first, but he nodded and closed his eyes and was immediately asleep.

* * *

After a few days had gone by and Protoman had been repaired, the next day Protoman woke up that morning. He looked at himself, he was in his casual clothes. He wore a red t-shirt with tan pants, he still had his armor boots on still, Protoman looks at the counter beside the table where it laid his yellow scarf.

He quickly put it around his neck, he sighed in relief. After a few days he had to that as of now he wasn't Protoman, he was a human boy named Blues.

P-Blues looks around to find where the doctor was, he gets off the table and looks around. The place seems to be a bit darker then in the past , the lights shine as brightly as they could with Blues's hair covering his eyes. He looks around the room in search of him, he was about to walk towards the door when something caught his eye. A capsule lie and wait a few feet across from the doctor's worktable. He slowly walks towards it, once he was in front of it he looks and find-

"R-Rock?!" He gasped at the sight of the robot. The robot's top haft looked like Mega, only he looked a bit older, with a dull color gem on his forehead.

What is Mega doing here? Has he survived as well? Why was Dr. Light working on him? Why was he-

"I see you've seen X," Blues turns to see Dr. Light standing there by the door way with a toolbox in hand.

"This is... X?" Blues looks back at the robot. "But he looks so much like Mega..."

Dr. Light walks towards him and places the toolbox down on the table. "I'm sure your wandering why I'm building him?" He says, turning towards him.

Blues nodded and Dr. Light explained. "This is Megaman X, and before I go any further, no I wasn't building him to replace Rock." This caused Blues to release a breathe that he was holding. "I'm building X as humanity's last hope, he is built with an AI that can think and fill on his own will."

"So in a nutshell, he is basically a teenager version of Mega but is built to be like a human?" Blues says, summarizing what the doctor said, crossing his arms.

Dr. Light nodded. Then, a thought came to Blues mind and asked.

"Can I meet him?"

Dr. Light was surprised by the question Blues had asked him. Does he want to see his small sibling to wake up to his only older sibling? Dr. Light was afraid of what would happen to him when Blues first escaped from him so he was with great joy that he was hoping to meet his sibling wake up.

Sure he was the first but he never really seen his siblings wake up for the first time before.

Dr. Light nodded in a yes, he went towards a control panel and press a few buttons. "In that case, I will just have him waking up now from his stasis."

"'Waking him up'?" Blues repeated, confused. Dr. Light looks at him with a small smile and gestured him forward.

He walks over towards the doctor. The doctor gives him a warm smile before he pressed a button on the panel. He looks at the robot, Blues does the same thing but he steps back a bit.

"X...," Dr. Light called out to the sleeping robot. "X... X!"

The robot, X, slowly opened his eyes for the first time. When Blues looked at his eyes, he was astonished when he saw that he eyes were a vibrate of green. Megaman's eyes were a vibrate blue that Blues was so used to that when he saw X's eyes for the first time he thought he was human by the look of them wandering around the room with such curiosity.

X's eyes wandered through the laboratory, wondering where he was or who was he. Then he saw something in his vision, he looks over his right to see two people there. The first was a man with hair and beard as white as snow smiling at him with a fathering warmth. Then his attention was drone to another smaller human behind him, he really couldn't see his eyes for they were shadowed from his brown hair.

X looks back at the man in white. "Who are you?" He asked with wonder.

Dr. Light smiled at him. "I am Thomas Light, I created you, X," He says to him.

"X... you called me X. Is that my name?" X asked the doctor.

"That's right, it's a variable," Dr. Light nodded at him. "it represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself."

X titled his head at that, new robot? That must be why he is that. His eyes were then drone back towards the boy behind him, the boy jumped a bit when he saw(I think...) that X was staring at him.

Dr. Light's eyes looked at the boy, gesturing him to walk forward. The boy looked hesitated at first so he stepped forward a bit slowly before he was then in front of him.

"Who are you?" X asked the boy, the boy looks a bit hesitated again, but it quickly disappear as it came and he gave him a small smile.

"My name is Blues, and I'm going to be your older brother," The boy, Blues, said to him.

"Your my older brother?" X asked, wondering if that's true.

Blues nodded at him, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, I may not look like much now but I know I'll be right there for you once your finished." He says to him.

X smiled at Blues, his soon to be brother. He was feeling really happy about it, he could have someone be with him. Then his vision became black and fell into stasis.

* * *

When X's eyes became dull, he was put in stasis again. Blues put his hand on X's forehead with care. He wondered why he didn't just tell X that he was a robot too? Maybe was afraid of what he'd say, he thinks. But from the way his brother looked at him, he made up his mind.

"Blues?" The doctor tries to talk to him, but Blues didn't look at him. He just kept staring at X for a long time in silence.

After what felt like hours of silence, Blues spoke. "Hey doc, is it possible for you to give me the same upgrades as X?"

Dr. Light's eyes grew wide in shock at the request so sudden. Blues didn't look at him, his attention was still on X.

Then finally Dr. Light asked. "Why is that, Blues?"

This time, Blues looks at him. His hand fell off of X's head. He has a serious aura around him. "I've made up my mind about something..."

He looks back at the sleeping X in a calm way before looking back at Dr. Light with a frown on his face as his decision was final.

"...I want to join my brother in the future."


End file.
